BlueEyed Monster
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: After the bomb exploded, they shared some deep secrets. Everything changes when Jeanne shows back up. Ziva gets jealous. I guess you'll have to read it: I'll try to update as soon as I can! Mostly about Tiva:
1. Chapter 1

**Blue-Eyed Monster**

**A/N: Just to clarify... I named it Blue-Eyed Monster for two reasons, #1; Ziva mixes up her idioms, #2; Scottie Thompson (Jeanne) has blue eyes, just letting everyone know I didn't mess it up:) This is gonna get pretty intense in the second or third chapter, maybe both, I don't know yet. I rated it T for the upcoming violence. Please tell me if this is wrong to you, I will change the rating. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter One**

** Because Ray and EJ were out of the picture now, Ziva and Tony had gotten closer, especially after what happened in the elevator that day the bomb went off. Rocks were falling around and Tony broke first. As they were trying to dodge an avalanche. Tony almost got hit, when Ziva pulled him out of the way. They both fell on the floor of the elevator. The rocks finally stopped falling in on them. The elevator started to fill with smoke.**

**"I... I have to confess something."**

**"What is it, Tony? Is it really important, now?"**

**"Yes, it actually is. You see, since Kate, Jenny, Franks, and God only knows who we just lost..." Tony stopped as it finally occurred to him; who had they just lost? He hoped the team was ok. Seeing as how they couldn't do anything he kept talking. "Bottom line, I'm really used to 'What ifs' and I can't help thinking what i would've done had you been out there." he said as he glanced at the elevator doors, up until that point he had locked his eyes on her. **

**"Tony, what-"**

**"Ziva I-," he took a deep breath, "I love you Ziva."**

**She stared st him and he stared at her, each unable to speak.**

**"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, you're my partner, I would be breaking Rule 12. I'm really sorry, that was out of line." he said as he tried to awaken the dead silence.**

**"I never liked that Rule." she said as she stared at him with pleasure in her eyes.**

**"You mean-"**

**"Yes, Tony, I'm in love with McGee."**

**"What!"**

**"Kidding! Take a joke will you? You do it all the time."**

**"Tony, I... love you, too." she whispered the last part quietly in his ear, as if they were in a crowded room. They were suddenly so close together, so intimate. He looked into her eyes and couldn't take it anymore. It was almost as if she was inviting him.**

**"You've got dust on your face." he said as he started dusting around her mouth, and then with one quick movement, he was kissing her. Like for real! They weren't undercover, and he was kissing her! And she kissed him back! Those were the excited thoughts going through his head. After their passionate kiss, they came up for air.**

**"I love you Ziva David, I always have, always will."**

**Those are the very words running through her head now as she flashbacked to that day, that day he confessed all, she showed him her true emotions. That intimate moment they shared, until she fell off the cloud.**

* * *

**Three weeks later, everyone was doing better. McGee had been hit with the broken window and had small glass shards in his back, but he was ok. Gibbs and Abby safely ran into the hall, a few minor scratches, cuts and bruises, but not a big deal. Same thing with Tony and Ziva, few minor cuts and scrapes, but nothing too serious. Ducky turned out to be ok, the paramedic who called him called Jimmy after he no longer heard Ducky's voice. Jimmy and Breena found Ducky, called an ambulance, and he was safely cared for. He made a few connections there, throughout the duration of his stay. They flew back to Virginia after Ducky had recovered. Everyone was ok, well execpt of course for Jonathan Cole. He had died a hero, even though he couldn't stop it. They held a memorial service for him, a prestigous medal was placed by his grave in the military cemetery. He died serving his country, it didn't go un-noticed.**

** Even though at that period in time everyone was ok, they had no building, and no equipment, no files left that weren't harmed in the explosion. They would have to build it back up from the ground. They would have to focus on getting NCIS back to usual again, and sadly, put off their relationship until they got everything in order. They were working non-stop, trying to re-build NCIS. They didn't have time to spend together, to go on with this newly confessed love for each other.**

* * *

**Things changed, that day that she came back. Tony had only been home an hour and when he heard a knock at the door, he answered it, not looking at the knocker. **

**"Ziva, what do you want?" he asked as he looked at the woman's feet, seeing as how he was looking down, sleepily. He started to inhale sharply as he looked the woman from feet slowly to her face. He started having flashbacks to when this body was against his, snuggling with him, loving him.**

**"I'm not Ziva." she plainly answered to break the silence between them.**

**Tony couldn't believe his eyes. "Jeanne?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"Yes, Tony, it's me." she replied.**

**Her appearance shocked him and he stood there, dumbfounded. He fiddled with his Ohio State shirt he had on over his boxers. He just stared at the carpeted floor, noticing a dizzying patern. Because of his sleepiness, drowsiness from a couple drinks, on top of that, that newly found pattern, he collapsed. She knew he would probably be ok in a short period of time, seeing as how she was a doctor. She managed to get him to his couch, and sat there beside him, wondering what she was going to tell him after he woke up. It wasn't long, though, before he regained his consciencness and sat up on his couch, thinking it was a dream. He knew it was real when he looked up and she was sitting there waiting for him, although she looked like she was in a different planet. She was pondering when she realized he was awake.**

**"I appreciate you helping me, but I think it's best if you leave." he said, trying to sound polite but abrupt at the same time.**

**"Tony, I didn't realize-"she was stopped by his thoughts being voiced. He couldn't stop his mouth from speaking his mind.**

**"I know you didn't, Jeanne, I actually have a life now, with **_**Ziva**_**. "he said pretty harshly. She took a step back, but stood her ground, not leaving his apartment. Although, she stood there, fairly shocked. "I'm sorry, that was pretty rude..."he said as he saw the look on her face.**

**"**_**Why**_** are you **_**here**_**?"he asked, taking control of his mouth and started "interrogating." He decided he wasn't going to let his tongue slip. He wanted to hear what this girl was going to say.**

**"Tony, I've travelled around the world trying to get you out of my head turns out, I can't. Tony, I still love you, and I miss you."she said as she let a few tears roll down her cheek. Tony remembered how soft and warm her cheeks were, wait what is he doing. He is definitely not going to let her come here and seduce him. So, fighting the urge to wipe her few tears, just finding an excuse to touch those soft cheeks, he spouted out.**

**"Been watching 'Ramona and Beezus' lately?"he let out a chuckle, and she couldn't believe him.**

**"I thought you had changed."she frowned as he just stood, contemplating exactly how he would answer that.**

**"I did, Jeanne. I did. I'm not the person you used to know. I've been through a lot since you've been gone. Hey guess what, three years ago I was in Somalia. What was I doing, you might ask? Well, I rescued Ziva, from a **_**terrorist cell**_**. I was tortured, and almost killed. Right, and before that, I was attacked by some rogue Mossad agent, where I had to go to Israel to be interrogated for killing a Mossad agent. Let's see, oh yeah, last year some idiot psycho thought he would put a bomb in the director's car, to avenge his son's death. I was stuck in an elevator, rocks falling, not knowing who was alive, if there were ok, not knowing if I would ever get out, not knowing if I would live. So, yeah, when you've almost been killed three times, and you have to deal with the remorse of killing other people, bad as they can be, I'd like to know what you would say or do, huh? What would little miss perfect do? You really change when all that happens to you. I've been through a lot, but my **_**real**_** partner was always there. Where were you, if you loved me that much? Where were **_**you**_**? Ziva was and has always been there, even when we were dating. She helped me through the break-up. You wanna know something, Jeanne? I really did love you, I did. But, I just couldn't give up my whole life, and be somebody else. You knew that, so you left. You did the right thing then, why can't you follow your example from before? Please just **_**leave**_**."he spattered out his "speech," and occasionally when she tried to get an answer in, he just kept talking. After he finally stopped talking, she spoke. Slow and soft, but she still stayed.**

**"Tony, I'm so sorry! How could I know what you were going through? All I thought of was you. Tony, I really do love you, even though you want me to leave, and I will, just let me get this out. Tony, I'm sorry for leaving, I was hurt, and afraid. I was afraid because I found out who my dad really was, I found out who you really were. I so wished it was for real, so I asked you. I figured you were telling the truth at the time, by saying no. I recently went through a lot, too. After my dad died, I was distraught. I know he was a criminal, but he was my dad. I found myself in new relationships, but I always wished it was you I woke up next to the next morning. It never was. As good as you supposedly faked it, I though maybe, just maybe, he meant it. I came back because I thought I had a chance. I thought maybe for if even a moment you still felt what we shared, I would be Anthony DiNozzo's girl. I wanted to know the real you, get to know what was always stirring in that head of yours. Our relationship was a big lie, I just wanted a truthful one. I just wanted you."with all that being said, they both felt they got everything off their chests. **

**She was crying hard now, turning away to leave, when he grabbed her shoulder. Forgetting everything about his life for that moment, he turned her toward him, surprisingly she became very close. He forgot all about Ziva, doing something he would later regret, he kissed her. Each one remembering their old ways, they both headed for the bedroom. BIG MISTAKE!**

**A couple hours later, Ziva came over to check on Tony, possibly spend the night. She missed him, they didn't get to spend that much time now as they were putting in long shifts, they were always tired. The main reason for her visit was that she had a nightmere. She needed his love, his comfort. She put the key in the lock and turned, letting herself in quietly. Tony and Jeanne were in his bed, after Tony cheated, and they were fast asleep. Ziva quietly sped down the hall into that ever-welcoming bedroom they had shared so much together there, their love, their thoughts, their actions, their dreams. She walked into their sanctuary to find **_**her**_**. She started crying, pretty loud, which isn't usual for her to show her emotions in front of anyone else. Tony woke up, so did Jeanne, though both still a little sleepy. Ziva picked up a pillow and threw it at his face.**

**"How could you?"she screamed, waking some of his neighbors up. "I can't believe you! We! are! over!" she screamed each syllable.**

**With that, she ran through the apartment, slammed the door, and ran down the stairs to her car.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: So, thank you, if you are still reading my story:) I got a couple comments that I would like to clarify. The first one said something like, I read it because it said Tiva and romance. Sorry for everyone else confused with it, too. I promise it will happen! And also the other one said why is Tony always the one who cheats? Valid point, but I wrote it this way for my idea to work. So, in case you were wondering the same thing... just clarifying.**

**Disclaimer: I realized I didn't put one for the first two chapters... sorry. But this covers all three so far; I DO NOT OWN NCIS AND ITS AFFILIATES, as much as I want to be Ziva!**

* * *

**"Jeanne, I'm sorry I was stupid, I toyed with your emotions, and made you think I was interested."he said as he quickly got out of bed and was getting dressed quickly.**

**"No, Tony, I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"he asked as he turned around.**

**"This." A gunshot went off, but Ziva had already blared her music and sped off. Jeanne ran away, gun in hand, leaving Tony bleeding on the floor.**

**She got home to her apartment and felt like tearing the place up. She ran to her bedroom, and slammed the door, causing the frame to shake. She made her way to her bed and sat on the edge. She pulled out one of her knives she rarely ever used from the drawer in her nightstand. She was so hurt, so distraught, so confused. **_**How could he do this, I thought he loved me.**_** She started etching something in her arm, as her blood gushed everywhere. She winced slightly at the pain. When she was done, she looked at her arm. **

_**Shattered.**_

**By now her arm was draining her blood through those letters. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted out, she wanted to die, she just wanted Tony. **

_**But he doesn't love me,**_** she thought in her head. **_**What's the point of anything?**_** she wondered to herself. **

**With that, she plunged the knife into her heart. Her blood splattered, she screamed, she slid to the floor, she closed her eyes, she died.**

* * *

**Tony made his way to the phone, he dialled Gibbs.**

**"Gibbs."he said as he picked up. ****"Tony? Tony, are you there?"he asked since he had not gotten a response.**

**"H- H- Help!"Tony squealed out in agony.**

**"I'm on my way!"he said. "Tony, I need you to stay on the phone with me, ok? Everything's going to be ok. It's gonna be ok."Gibbs said, more to ensure himself.**

**"Ok" he heard Tony say, almost silently.**

**"I'm coming Tony, stay with me. What happenened?"**

**"Jeanne... gun... blood..."Tony was speaking very quietly. That was all Gibbs could hear. Gibbs figured he was losing a lot of blood, which made him speed even more.**

**"Ok Tony. I'm gonna need to call 911. Stay awake, just don't close your eyes ok? I'll call you back in a minute. Just stay awake."he said those last words to him and he hung up and dialled 911.**

**"911, what is your emergency?"**

**"I've got a federal agent shot in his apartment. I don't know how long ago, but it seemed like its been a few minutes already." Gibbs said, and then told Tony's address. Gibbs hung up as soon as possible and called Tony. By then he was almost there, two minutes away. A lot can happen in two minutes.**

**"Tony, are you still with me?"he asked as he heard the phone had gotten picked up. He heard quick, sharp, huffed breaths. "Tony, I need you to sta-"he couldn't finish, because at that moment, he ran a red light. It had all happened so fast, and all Tony heard was screeching tires and a lot of loud crashes in the background.**

**"Gi- Gis?"he had a lot of trouble speaking, and every breath, every word, strained. He felt like his life was draining when his door opened and paramedics rushed in with a gourney and got down to check his levels.**

**"This isn't good."the one paramedic said.**

**"Woah, Larry, we got a huge accident just a minute away."the other paramedic came in saying, flipping his phone shut. That was the last thing he remembered before the lights went dark.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, so please don't hate me! I promise, promise, promise you will get Tiva! Don't worry, everything will work out! You'll see.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**"Woah, Larry, we got a huge accident just a minute away."the other paramedic came in saying, flipping his phone shut. That was the last thing he remembered before the lights went dark. **

**The next day after being hooked up to twenty different machines, was what it felt like, and having a blood transfusion, Tony was doing a little better.**

**"Wh- Where am I?"he asked the nusre with a confused look.**

**"At Bethesda."she replied.**

**"Wha- What happened?"**

**"Gunshot wound, you lost a lot of blood. Surprisingly, it missed your major veins. You are a very lucky guy, a little more to the left and it would've hit your heart."**

**Now it all came back to him, the knock, the kiss, Ziva, the gunshot, Gibbs, the crash. **_**Wait, the crash.**_

**"Do you by any chance know where a Leroy Jethro Gibbs is, do you?"he asked, hesitant the answer could be the morgue.**

**"Yeah, he's just down the hall, induced coma, you know him?"**

**"Yes, he's my boss. He was on his way to my place last night."**

**"That would explain why we found him about a mile away."**

**"Yep, that would. How bad is he hurt? Is he gonna be ok?"he asked slowly, knowing comas weren't good. He could be out anywhere from a month to three years.**

**"Pretty ugly bash to the head, few scrapes, looks like his arm might be broken."**

**"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?" **_**It's all my fault!**_** he was thinking.**

**"He ran a red light, hit another car. His spiraled and jerked him around, explains the head injury."**

**"Will he remember anything?"Tony asked, remembering the last time he was in a coma.**

**"We won't know until he wakes up."she replied with a caring voice.**

**"Ok."he said, looking as if he was gonna cry, but didn't. **_**I have to be strong. DiNozzo men don't cry.**_

**"You know it's ok to feel emotion. I lost my parents at seventeen in a car crash. Even though he's your boss I can tell he's your family. Sometimes it's good to cry a little. I do all the time when I think about everyhting my parents missed. My graduation, my wedding, my child's birth, you still have your boss. He's still alive, but no matter how much I only wished I could've made my parents stay at home, I can't change the past. It is what it is. You still have him, I can never see my parents again. I write them letters, though. I guess it's how I got through my life. I told them all about my scholarships I got towards college, my job, my boyfriend, our engagement, my wedding, our child, first words, first steps. It really did help. All I'm trying to say is, live your life in the present, don't try to change the past. And especially do not blame yourself."**

**"Thank you-"**

**"Emma."**

**"Thank you, Emma."**

**"No problem."she said with a kind smile. "I think you should be able to be discharged, soon."she said, still wearing her gorgeous smile.**

**"Really, thanks for everything."he said.**

* * *

**"Ok, you ready to go?"she came in and asked later. He had just been watching "A Few Good Men" on the hospital T.V.**

**"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."he said, wincing slightly as he got off the bed.**

**"Are you sure you are still not in pain?"**

**"I'll be fine. I've had it much worse."he said shuddering, remembering Somalia.**

**"Ok, as long as you don't stretch those stitches. He's in room 312 just down the hall and to your right."she said with a knowing smile.**

**"Thanks."he said as he walked as fast as he could to room 312.**

**"Wow, I'm so sorry, Gibbs. It was all my fault, I was really stupid and didn't expect that coming. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry. Please."he said with head bowed in his hands.**

**"I don't think you'll be getting a response, Tony."said a familiar voice from behind. Tony jumped, realizing he had heard what he said to Gibbs.**

**"What are you doing here McTim?"he said with surprise in his voice. He didn't think the team would come.**

**"It's not just Tim, Tony."said another voice that popped out from behind Tim.**

**"Abs. Who else is here?"**

**"That would be in reference to me and Mr. Palmer, correct?"said Ducky, walking in to assess his and Jethro's situation. "Oh, the nurse was right, just a little over and it would've hit your heart. My boy, what happened?"**

**"Ducky, guys, do you mind if I talk to Abs for a moment in the hall?"said Tony.**

**"Well, ok."replied Ducky.**

**They both stepped out in the hall.**

**"This is about you and Ziva, huh?"**

**"How'd you know?"**

**"Well, she isn't here, and also she texted me last night, saying she wasn't gonna be able to come in today."**

**"I would do the same thing if I was her."**

**"Tony, tell me what happened."she said, now using her protective mother voice.**

**"Jeanne showed up at my door last night..."he started, telling her all what happened.**

**"Tony, what the h*ll were you thinking?"she raised her voice at him.**

**He shrugged. "I have no idea either. It was stupid and so wrong, I know. I just wish I could change it."He then remembered Emma's voice. **_**Live your life in the present, don't try to change the past.**_

**"You're d*mn right!"she practically screamed. She was boiling over the top.**

**"Is everything ok?"asked Tim as he popped his head out the door.**

**"Yeah, could you just give us another minute?"she said.**

**"Sure. I'll just..."he walked back in the room as he could feel the tension in their stares, Abby's curled lips. He knew not to mess with her now.**

**"Hey, I got my consequence!"he said as he pointed to his wound. They resolved to talking in harsh, whispered tones.**

**"Speaking of that, that little slut. Why did she shoot you?"**

**"How would I know?"**

**"You were with her, literally."**

**"I know, but I haven't seen her in years."**

**"So you thought it was a good idea to just sleep with her?"**

**"No! Like I said before, I don't know what I was thinking!"**

**"Ok, so, let's go back to NCIS and find out what she's been up to, lately."**

**"Ok, but I have to check on Ziva."**

**"Oh no you don't! Not now anyways, she needs time to settle herself. Let her be alone."**

**"Ok, fine. I guess we should go back, huh?"**

**"Yeah! I want to find out what is in the girl's head! She can't go around shooting my team!"**

**"Uh, Abs, Gibbs' team."**

**"I know, but you wouldn't be able to do anything without me."**

**"I could get a paper cut from doing paperwork, **_**without you**_**." She reached over and slapped his head.**

**"Ow!"**

**"Tony, now is NOT the time to be class clown!"she said with her arms folded.**

**"I'm taking your a*s back to NCIS. Let's go, NOW!"**

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, you might find it weird I used the asterick but, I don't like to use language. So sorry if it seems goofy to you. It will all get better, trust me! I know, it's kinda a long chapter, sorry.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**"I'm taking your a*s back to NCIS. Let's go, NOW!"Abby said as they entered Gibbs' room, gathering the rest of the team.**

**"Ok, McGee, do your computer thingy. Find her. I'll track where she's been. Abs tracing her fingerprints and gun. Ducky's doing a psychological autopsy of her. We are going to find this chick."**

**"It feels weird."**

**"I know, I miss Ziva and Gibbs, too."**

**"I meant, I have a gut feeling Jeanne isn't little miss perfect doctor anymore."**

**"That's what we're trying to find out, McGibbs."**

* * *

**"Abs got something!"Tim stood up as he told DiNozzo. After hours of searching, they finally had something useful. They hurried to the elevator.**

**"Abs, whatcha got?"Tony said as he ran up next to her.**

**"Well, bad news and good news. Good news, I couldn't find a trace of her anywhere because it seemed she was checking out. Bad news, I couldn't find her because... she hides it really well."Abs said as she showed them a picture of Jeanne and one of her dad's old friends, putting it on the plasma.**

**"She took over the business, Tony. She is... The Tadpole!"Abs said, excited she came up with a good name.**

**"The Tadpole?"Tony looked at her questioningly.**

**"You know, The Tadpole. How her dad was The Frog. Get it now?"**

**"Ok Abs, but now is not the time to be funny."he said with a goofy look towards her. She punched his shoulder and he pretended like it hurt. McGee just stood watching them, confused.**

**"Ok, I might've got something."McGee said as his phone buzzed, telling him something was found upstairs.**

**"Ok, let's go."Tony said determinedly.**

* * *

**"Yep, I did find her current whereabouts. She is at an abandoned warehouse about twenty miles west."**

**"Ok, let's go get her."**

**"Are you sure you can do this?"Tim asked.**

**"Yep, and I'm gonna have a great time doing it. I call interrogating. I wanna nail this b*tch!"he said as he grabbed his gun and badge.**

* * *

**As they drove up to the warehouse, they moved around to the back. They kicked open the door to find Jeanne and another accquaintance doing a deal.**

**"Wow, you really are fast. I didn't think you would find me until tomorrow. But seeing as how you showed up early..."**

**"You b*tch!"Tony screamed.**

**"Well, if that's how you feel."she looked at her business partner, turned around again quickly and shot McGee in the shoulder. Tony aimlessly shot at her. Him and McGee got her partner in the chest, killed the security behind them, but could not kill Jeanne. Tony shot at her hand with the gun in it. It fell as her hand started bleeding. He dove for it, and retrieved it before she could stretch her hand to reach it. He stood her up, turned her around, and handcuffed her really tight.**

**"I don't care about going to jail, it was all worth it,"she said with a smug smile. "Did Gibbs like my surprise?"**

**"What surprise?"Tony asked**

**"I sent Antonio to 'crash' into him on his way to your apartment. I knew he would be speeding towards you. When the kids are in danger mommy and daddy come running home."**

**"You became a sick, twisted psychopath, Jeanne."**

**"It comes with the territory."**

**"You have the right to remain silent..."he started telling her her rights.**

* * *

**He took Tim to the hospital, just to make sure he was ok.**

**"Is Emma working now?"he asked Tim's nurse. He wanted to thank her again.**

**"We don't have an Emma on this floor, sorry sir."she said. **_**Weird**_** he thought. **_**Oh well.**_

**At the end of the day, Tony visited Abby's lab (Labby) to discuss.**

**"So... I'm thinking about stopping by Ziva's place later. What do you think?"**

**"I think it's not gonna cut it to say you're sorry, you now have to earn her trust again. You know how long it takes her to trust someone since Somalia? She still gets freaked out when someone touches her from behind! What were you thinking DiNozzo?"**

**"I know, it was pretty stupid, and I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life earning her trust. I will do what I have to."**

**"Awwww, ok, I forgive you for her. Do you know how sweet that is? I think you should tell her that. That would make any girl melt, Tony."**

**"I'd like to think it's me." he said with that sexy grin.**

**"Go, go on DiNozzo. Go get your girl!"she said , pushing him out of her lab.**

* * *

**As he arrived at her front door, he took a deep breath. **_**I can do this. I can own up to it. I can earn her trust.**_** He used his key, figuring she wouldn't open the door for him anyways.**

**"Ziva? Ziva, where are you? Ziva?"he called out, as he walked in the door. "Ziva, we really need to talk. I know I screwed up big time, and I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life earning your tr-" he stopped short, entering her bedroom and seeing her on the floor with lots of dried blood on the carpet. He ran to her side, and checked her pulse, none. He knelt in horror. She had been dead awhile, he could tell. He looked down at the etched word on her wrist.**

_**Shattered.**_

**He also found the knife on the floor, next to her. He noted the big hole in her chest, with blood all around it. He knew she committed suicide. He knew it was all his fault. He knew she stabbed her heart and took out the knife so she would bleed more, so she would die quicker. He knew it was all because of him.**

**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed his heart out, balling over her dead body.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed his heart out, balling over her dead body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't happen! This isn't real. This isn't real. Wake up Tony! Wake up!"he screamed out loud as he wacked himself in the head. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. "Why?"he shouted at the lifeless apartment.**

**He heard a loud knocking sound, it sounded like the door. Without unburying his face, he walked to the front door. He knew his way around her apartment, he memorized it by now.**

**"Oof!"he made a noise as he ran into something. **_**That wasn't there when I came in, but maybe I didn't notice.**_** He walked with his head still in his hands, not wanting whoever it was to see him crying like a baby. "Ouch!" he squealed as he ran into something else. He took his hands down and opened his eyes. As his vision came back to him, being blurred from crying, he realized something. **

_**This isn't Ziva's apartment. This is mine.**_

**He felt funny, his head hurt, and someone was knocking on his door still. The person finally put in his/her key and turned the knob. He now knew it was a friend. Only his friends had keys. The only ones who came by at this time were Ziva and Gibbs. He wondered who it was. **

_**If Ziva's dead, and Gibbs is hospitalized, who is this? And how in the world did I get to my apartment again?**_

**The door opened, revealing a MAJOR surprise!**

**"Oh, gosh Tony, you scared me."the person said while Tony stood there, dumbfounded.**

**"Is it really you Ziva? Am I dead?"**

**"Of course it's me and the last time I checked, I wasn't dead."she said with a chuckle.**

**"What time is it?"he asked, still disoriented.**

**"Umm, the clock on your says 3:35 a.m."**

**"What are you doing here at this time?"he asked realizing what happened, it was all a dream. Nothing bad happened!**

**"I kinda had a nightmare about 'you know what.'"**

**"I did, too. Well not about that but..."**

**"Can I sleep here tonight?"she asked.**

**"Can you sleep here tonight?"he asked.**

**It was simultaneous, so was their answer.**

**"Yes!"they both said.**

**"Zi, in my dream you were... dead."he started slowly. "And it made me realize just how much you mean to me. How my life woud have no purpose, no meaning, without you."he said as got on one knee. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"he said hoping her answer would be...**

**"Yes! Of course, Tony. I love you, and I always will."she said with a smile as they kissed.**

**"I love you, too, Mrs. DiNozzo-David."**

* * *

**A/N: So in case y'all were freaking out, I told you it would all be ok:) Happy Ending, yay! Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!:) P.S.: In case you were confused, everything in the story happened up until Jeanne knocked on the door. Instead it was Ziva:) So they had been in a relationship... Tony just made it serious. He was "Tired of pretending.":)**


End file.
